1. Field of Application
The present invention relates to an active suspension controller especially effective in the turning of a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
So-called active suspension controllers for improving riding comfort and for stabilizing vehicle attitude are well-known these days, the control actuators of which are provided on the wheels of the vehicle. The controllers calculate the target displacement of every actuator based on the sensed load and displacement of the respective actuator, and drive the actuator to realize the target displacement. One example of such active suspension controllers is seen in the International Patent Publication No. WO 84/02886, in which the apparatus includes double-acting hydraulic actuators which enable controlled change in the actuator displacement, and a control system for outputting the necessary displacement change signal to those actuators depending on the sensed load and displacement of the actuators. The apparatus can thus stabilize the vehicle attitude, compensating turbulent forces exerted on the body of the vehicle. In turning, for example, the control system estimates a roll torque of the body from a sensed lateral acceleration and generates necessary control signals to activate the actuators for changing the load on every wheel. As a result, the load allotment for every wheel is rearranged according to the turning condition and the body attitude is stabilized and the ride comfort is maintained.